Dimensions: Sierra Williams Story
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: The Story Of Sierra Williams. Warning: This book contains violence, gore, language, fluff, a scene of self harm, and some teenage drinking.


This is a short story about the life of Sierra Williams (My OC).

It has a lot of time-skips so beware

* * *

If you had seen these two teens together, you would have thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend, not brother and sister.

For one thing, they looked nothing like each other, Simon had brown hair and brown eyes, while Sierra had raven hair and green eyes, and the second being that Simon always had his arm around Sierra shoulder.

* * *

August 25th 2007

A young sixteen year old girl stood in her bedroom, she had long black hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to glow when the sun beamed on her.

Her name was Sierra Williams.

She was watching the death lists on the news. it had been three months since her brother Simon left to go fight the Iraq war, and every night the news showed a list of those who died in the war. Sierra watched every picture and waited for it to end, her heart pounded as every picture passed.

Sierra watched the lists, it had been six months and her brother had been off the death lists the entire time. She sat on her knees, reading the names and looking at the pictures. Then a familiar brunette teen with brown eyes popped up.

Simon Williams

Age: 23

Born: February 28 1985

Sierra froze, she could barely hear her mother screaming and sobbing. She was stuck in place, her mind replaying the last time she saw her brother.

* * *

**May 25th 2007 - Three months before**

_Sierra hugged her brother tightly, tears soaking into his shirt._

_"You can't leave," she whispered. "Not now, not on my birthday."_

_Simon sighed and rested his chin on her head._

_"I can't just ignore them," he said. "You and I both know that I want to do this. I am sorry it has to be on your birthday…"_

_He pulled away to look into her eyes, his fresh with tears_

_"Besides, we both wanted to join the join the army, I'm there and in a couple years, you'll come too, right?"_

_she nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"You make it sound like we're joining some kind of cult." she said, a teasing smile on her lips._

_Simon smiled back; Sierra could always lighten the mood when she wanted too._

_A jeep horn honked from outside._

_"I have to go." he whispered. "Take care of yourself."_

_Sierra nodded fast and Simon ran out of the room, holding his bag._

* * *

She did not cry.

The tears would not come out; she just stared at the screen with wide eyes as the TV displayed ads about household items.

Then Sierra got up and walked to her room, she looked as if she was under a spell, pin straight, wide eyes, and ghostly pale skin.

She walked over to her bed, pressed her face up against her mattress and screamed until her throat was sore.

* * *

**January 12th 2008**

Sierra lightly pressed the razor to her wrist, blood slid out of the fresh wound, and she sighed in content.

Her mother and father had gone out and left her home alone, she took a swig of whiskey she stole and then dumped it on her wrist. It stung, but she liked the pain.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the side of the tub, blood and whiskey slid down into the bath water, ruining her chances of getting clean.

Sierra looked down at her naked body, where scars from where she sliced herself in the past months scattered her body.

She had grown to love pain, in fact, she lived off of it. Everyone at her school knew something was wrong with her, but they didn't know what. Sierra refused to go to a therapist. She knew that the school therapist just pretended to understand so she could make the students feel better.

Sierra didn't feel like talking to a fake person, especially one that would pump her full of anti-depressants.

She stood from the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She pulled the plug on the drain, watching the water drain slowly into the sewers. She put black bands around her wrists to conceal the fresh cuts from the world, then she walked over to her dresser and pulled on a black dress. She sat on her bed and drank the whiskey until she passed out.

* * *

**February 28th 2008**

Sierra hummed the birthday song as she walked down the sidewalk, she was wearing a black hoodie and had it pulled over her head to hide a bruise on her temple. She had gotten it from a kid at school, she turned her back on him and he shoved her into a car. She had laid unconscious for two hours before someone took her home.

She walked by the Grandiose Training building, it was an old hangout place for her and Simon, but she stopped going there after he died

She walked into the building remembering the times where she and her brother Simon would practice their CQC skills on the old punching bags.

Sierra felt tears stinging her eyes as she remembered her brother's smile when they would circle each other playfully.

They would fight until they were so tired they couldn't stand, or when one had the other pinned to the floor.

Sierra heard a noise on the side of the second training room door, she walked over to it and pressed her ear up against it.

Then a loud bang made her jump, someone was practicing. Sierra opened the door and saw a young man around eighteen or nineteen, he had light brown hair, and was wearing a gray-brown shirt with old army jeans. He was sweating and getting into a fighting stance in front of the old red bag.

Sierra sat down and started watching, pulling her hoodie over her head and showing a tight black shirt.

Sierra watched the young man practice, he looked very skillful in his moves and every time he hit the bag it made a loud BANG.

The man all of a sudden stopped and turned in the direction of Sierra, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked, his tone cold.

"I'm trying to see who's been using my practice building for the past six months." Sierra said.

She stood up and walked over to the bag, then threw a hard kick at it, making a deep dent in the bag. The man raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"I would like to fight you." Sierra said, turning to face him. "I want to see if all that muscle will do you any good against me."

The man squinted at her, it looked like a suspicious glare.

"No." he said.

Sierra laughed

"Wimp." she sneered. "You're just afraid I'll beat you."

The man's eye twitched. "I don't want to get in trouble for beating up a female."

Sierra nodded, understanding. "Then we'll just try to pin each other to the floor." she said, smiling sweetly, even though her long bangs were in the way of him seeing it.

"Fine." The man said. "I'm only agreeing to this because I know you're just gonna bug me till I do it."

**The man's POV**

He was extremely annoyed at the girl,

_Who the hell does she think she is?_ he thought.

The girl walked to the other side of him and stood a few feet away.

He slid one foot behind him and got into a fighting stance, the girl did the same. He waited for her to make a move,

The greatest trick in fighting is to let your enemy come to you. he thought.

He stared into her eyes, watching everything she did. The girl seemed to get impatient and launched herself at him, her hands reaching for his neck.

He dodged out of the way and jumped behind her, his feet sliding on the cement floor. The girl turned around as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against the wall, he held her wrists up above her head with one hand and used the other to block her kicks coming at him.

As she kicked at him, she got weaker and weaker, they barely even stung his hand anymore. The girl tried an alternate choice, to try to get her wrists out of his grasp. She turned her body from side to side, sweat pouring down her cheeks.

The girl screamed and yelled in rage at the defeat, and Piers felt a twinge of pity for the girl. She was strong, but she was impatient. He then saw her black wrist band had slipped down, and a light pink scar stretched across her wrist. His gaze softened, and he let her go.

_Oh,_ He thought to himself._ She's _that_ kind of kid…_

**Sierra Williams POV**

She slid down the wall, feeling embarrassed, angry, and sad at the same time. The man turned towards her, his eyes soft.

"Maybe next time you'll do better." he said, and walked out of the room.


End file.
